This invention relates to a jet water gun used for washing things, and particularly to an improved jet water gun having an expandable envelope in a cleanser chamber adapted for pressurizing the cleanser to flow out of the chamber when the envelope is expanded by being filled with water.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved jet water gun which can be manipulated easily to force out a cleanser together with a jet of water.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved jet water gun which can force out effectively a cleanser together with a jet of water by means of water pressure.
The invention provides a jet water gun which comprises a gun handle, a first valve means at one end of the gun handle, a gun body having a chamber therein for receiving a cleanser, the chamber having a rear inlet communicated with a water passage of the handle, a front oulet, and a water passage smaller in cross-section than the water passage of the handle, a second valve means disposed at the rear inlet, a pressurizing envelope disposed in said chamber and connected to the second valve, the envelope being expandable to force the cleanser out of the chamber when water enters in the envelope upon opening of the second valve means, and a conduit extending from the front open end and having a nozzle at the front end thereof, and a third valve means disposed at the front outlet of the chamber for regulating the outward flow of the cleanser from the chamber and communicated with the conduit.